minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Azura
Azura is a main character appearing in Order Up. Appearance Azura is an ten year girl with dark blue azure hair with a braid and matching light blue scarf on top and matching eyes. She wears a white dress with blue ribbons and lace. Background Azura for the first nine years of her life, lived with her many brothers and sisters in the Builder World in a large palace, most of her life training her fire powers. She's the only twin among them all with Midor due to the two being made as twins by accident involving two different colored dye. Upon turning ten years old, she was given an iron bracelet with her name engrave on it, and sent to a random temple in a random world, put to a deep hyper sleep, unable to age till she is found. Years after, Jesse and friends adventuring into the temple, Jesse found Azura in a small blue bubble. Upon popping it, Azura wakes up. Azura fell instantly attached to the New Order and sees Jesse as her older sister Jesse feels the same as she and her friends decided to adopt her and keep her as a official young member of the New Order. It wasn't long till Azura reveals her ability to shoot up blue fire three times than average. With this, she was easily targeted by Aiden. Ivor seeing her and revealing who she really is, Azura reveals her ability to open up portals. However Azura was then kidnapped by Aiden shortly after and accidentally swap with Crystal, Aiden's little sister. Azura being in Aiden's grasp, meet Benedict, an slightly older preteen girl and the princess of Sky City, before Benedict was found by the New Order down below, Azura saw how alike she and Benedict are. Upon the final battle of Sky City, Azura ran back into Jesse's arms, and she, Reginald, Benedict and Aiden escaped with the others. Opening another portal, Azura, Jesse, Ivor, Lukas and Petra found themselves in the Portal Hallway. On the way they meet Ruby Heart or just Ruby, and Ashley who in the end became her adoptive sisters. She've meet her older twin, Midor (Green flint and steel) however he choose to stay with Dan, instead of going with his twin sister. Personality Azura is very sweet and sometimes pleasant girl. She is well behaved, and quiet, but curious. When meeting Jesse, she's very obedient, and refuse to disobey orders when it comes to her safety. Powers and Abilities Azura is able to make fire, when she touches where she wants to put the fire. Upon touching where the fire will be put, the amount of blue fire she wants will pop up and makes three times than average fire. Azura can open up portals easily with a snap too with just her hands. Relationships Towards the New Order Azura shares a good relationship with the New Order especially Jesse who is like her older sister. Azura enjoys adventuring with them, and going through portals, she called them her Big Sisters or Big Brothers. The New Order upon finding her agreed to take care of her and even adopted her, making her a new member of the team as a 'Rookie' Towards her siblings Though a lot of them were sent to temples, a lot of them stays in the Builders' World, Azura has a lot of brothers and sisters, so it was easy that Azura forgets a lot of their names. She misses her siblings and hopes they are living happily back home or found in temples. Trivia * Her name means Blue, and that's the color of her hair, eyes and her fire * After Season One, Azura becomes more independent and grew into a willing and independent 17 year old in Season Two, she still sticks around the New Order but starts thinking for herself. Azura still lives in the Order Hall. * Azura is named after and based off Azura from a video game called Fire Emblem Fates * She looks like a child version of Azura too * Azura will most likely die before her thirties, this is due to her deep hyper sleep draining most of her life force, since she can't age while in her deep sleep, her sleep affected her life force thus shortening her lifespan the long she slept. Azura is aware of this thus tries to live her remaining life peacefully. Midor has a longer lifespan than her as he was asleep shorter than her, thus he'll mostly likely die before this sixties. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Builders Category:Children Category:Related to Villain Category:Human Category:Humanized Items